


She always loved the Holidays

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Valentine's Day, justdrabbles, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward knows how much Skye's loves any kind of Holidays, but without her bright smile, Valentine's day is sucking majorly this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She always loved the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute fanfic from justdrabbles, enjoy it!  
> Show us some love!!

_"Hey."_

_"Rookie," he greeted when he saw Skye walking to him. He was currently in the lounge, planted on the couch with a book in his hand. Skye sat down in front of him and smiled, "What are you reading?"_

_"Sherlock Holmes."_

_"What chapter are you in?"_

_"Just 5."_

_"Is it good?"_

_"Do you want me to read it to you?"_

_"Will you?"_

_"Of course," he smiled. He patted the space beside him and motioned her to sit beside him._

_He was reading the tenth paragraph to her when he felt Skye’s head on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled. She was already fast asleep. He put  his book down, and shuffled her gently so that she was resting her head on his lap. He continued brushing her hair until Skye stirred in her sleep. She started whimpering and mumbling words making Ward worry. He started shaking her, only for her to start screaming._

_"Skye! Skye! Wake up!" he tried calling her while he continue on shaking her._

_"Come on, Skye! Wake up!" he called out desperately. She wasn’t waking up and he didn’t know what to do. Tears started to fall from her closed eyes while she whimpered, "Help.. Help.."_

_She unconsciously lifted her hand to her stomach and held on it tightly. Ward looked down at her stomach, and widened his eyes when he saw blood coming off from it. He tried lifting her hand away from her stomach, but Skye held on it tightly._

_"Simmons!" Ward shouted. "Simmons! Help!"_

_He looked up when he didn’t get any response only to be taken aback by his new surroundings. They weren’t in the Bus anymore. They were back in Quinn’s mansion, and Skye was dying in his arms. He looked down to his Rookie again only to find her face so pale, blood dripping from her mouth, lips slightly parted but blue. She wasn’t moving now._

_"Skye! Skye!" he tried shaking her. But she still wasn’t moving._

_"Skye, come on," he whispered. "Don’t leave."_

_Still nothing._

_He lowered his head down to hers as tears pricked his eyes, “Don’t leave me.”_

_The team suddenly barged in and May had to drag him away from Skye as Simmons tended to her. He watched helplessly as Simmons started to check on his Rookie. He saw how Simmons’ face fell while she broke down in front of them. Fitz cradled her in his arms, while Coulson checked Skye’s pulse. Coulson turned to_ _look at him, and shook his head._

_"No," Ward gasped. "No, no, no." He moved away from May and crawled to his Rookie. "Don’t leave," he pleaded while he held Skye’s head on his lap. "Don’t leave me, please."_

_"She’s gone, Ward." He heard May’s voice._

_"She’s dead." Simmons’ voice._

_"You were too late." Fitz’ voice._

_"You couldn’t protect her." Coulson’s voice._

_Then he heard their voices all together. “You couldn’t protect her, Ward. You were too late. She died in your arms. You couldn’t protect her. She’s gone. You weren’t fast enough. You couldn’t protect her.”_

Ward jolted awake with sweat trickling down his forehead. He was desperately gasping for air as he looked around. He was still in his bunk in the Bus.

_It was just a dream._

He looked at his bedside table and saw the time, 6:34AM. He sighed and got up from his bed. After changing clothes, he went to his boss’ office only to find it empty. So, he left a note and headed out.

-

When he got to the hospital, he checked in the nurse’s station if his Rookie was still in the ICU. He was relieved when the nurses informed him that Skye had already been transferred into a private room. 

He got to her room and opened the door to find his rookie still sleeping.  _No, she’s not in a coma._  He kept telling himself.  _She’s just sleeping.. Just sleeping.._  He kept lying to himself.

He sat down beside her bed and placed the flowers he bought in the vase that was on her bedside table.

"I bought you flowers, Rookie," he started talking. "White roses. Your favorite."

He looked at his Rookie again. Gently stroking her hair, he continued, “I also brought your favorite book. Do you want me to read it to you?” He asked, still knowing that she couldn’t, wouldn’t answer. He reached for the book inside his bag, and started reading.

"I think we’re already in Chapter 3," he said, flipping through the pages. "Here we go. Listen, alright, Rookie?" 

He started reading. He kept giving glances towards his Rookie and her heart rate monitor. After reading 5 chapters in an hour, he closed the book and put it aside.

Taking her hand in his, he kept talking, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rookie.”

Still, he got no answer so he kept talking while clutching her hand. “I just know you’d smart mouth me if you saw me now. You’d tease me about looking like a grizzly bear. I didn’t have time to fix myself, I just wanted to get here as fast as I can. You’d tease me about the bags under my eyes. I can’t really sleep. If I do, it’s only for an hour or two. You’d tease me about my muscles. I’ve been working out quite a lot recently. You know why..”

He kept talking about himself and how he missed her, “I miss you, Rookie. I miss your smart mouth. I miss your smiles. Your jokes. Your quirks. Your laughs. I miss you. So much,” he added as a single tear drop rolled on his cheek.

Wiping it with his free hand, he chuckled sadly, “You’d tease me about that, too. You’d probably say,  _Tin man has a heart after all_. Even when you’re not here, you could still make me smile..”

"The team’s here," he told her when he saw FitzSimmons, May and Coulson through the glass window. He waited for them to walk in and smiled when they did.

"How is she?" May asked, closing the door behind her as the team made themselves at home in Skye’s room.

"Same old, same old," Ward replied.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Skye," greeted Simmons as she looked down at her best friend.

"Happy Valentine’s Day," Fitz, May and Coulson added.

"How long have you been here?" Coulson asked Ward.

"About two hours ago. I left a note in your office, Sir."

"I got it," Coulson nodded. "Did you read to her?"

"As always."

"Did you buy the flowers?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah."

"Her favorite," May said.

"Yeah," Ward replied, gaze still fixed on his rookie.

"We bought food," Simmons said, taking out a couple of bags containing food. "We bought all your favorite, Skye. I thought we could spend Valentine’s Day with each other."

"She always loved the holidays," Ward smiled.

When they finished eating, Coulson and May had excused themselves for a meeting, while FitzSimmons excused themselves to go to the doctors for an update.

Ward took Skye’s hand in his again and started rubbing circles on the back of it. “Rookie,” his voice cracked.

Leaning forward and placing her hand on his cheek, he murmured, “I miss you. Please come back. Please wake up.”

He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, “I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.”

He sat back down on his chair, still holding her hand in his. “When you wake up, we’re going to fix this. What we have together, we’re going to fix this. Protocols be damned. I need you, Rookie.”

He placed soft kisses on her hand as tears welled up in his eyes, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you. I’m sorry. I would’ve have followed you anywhere. I should have..”

Tears started streaming down his face and he held her hand in both of his now. “Skye, please. Wake up. For me. I need you. I need you now, and always. Please, wake up. Please.”

He kept wiping his tears, but more came. “Please,” he pleaded. “Please just wake up. I’m a mess right now. If you’re down, who’s going to make it better? Please. Wake up.”

He climbed the bed, and gently cradled her in his arms. As he kept on brushing her hair, he placed a kiss on her head. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” he whispered.

"I’ll always be here," he added before drifting off to dreamland where he knew he and Skye could be together.


End file.
